


Quietus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [684]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has sexsomnia. He stays over at Gibbs. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next.





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/16/2001 for the word [quietus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/16/quietus).
> 
> quietus  
> Final discharge or acquittance, as from debt or obligation.  
> Removal from activity; rest; death.  
> Something that serves to suppress or quiet.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Appletini who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it. Not sure I really did justice to her prompt. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> This might be a silly prompt but...
> 
> Tony has occasional bouts of sexsomnia and when his boiler breaks he stays at Gibbs' place. He sleepwalks right into Gibbs' room and has his way with him. The next day he's forgotten the whole thing but Gibbs thinks he was awake and doesn't know about his somnabulist tendencies. He just thinks they had sex and now Tony's acting like nothing happened. Lol. It could be angsty or funny, or both. But I want a happy cuddly ending, obviously. =)
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I really know nothing about sexsomnia, so don't try this at home as a cure for it. -.-
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Quietus

Gibbs collapsed back against his pillow. This was not at all what he had expected when he’d agreed to let Tony stay at his house after the boiler broke at his apartment. Gibbs was kind of disappointed that Tony hadn’t stayed the night in his bed, but he thought he understood why. 

Even though Tony had completely worn him out having practically attacked him sexually during the night, Gibbs was struggling to fall back to sleep as he worried about what this meant. He finally managed it shortly after 2am and groaned when his phone rang at 4am waking him out of his dreams of Tony. Of course, it was dispatch and sleep was no longer an option. 

Groaning, he crawled out of bed and threw on some sweats. “DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled.

Tony poked his head out of the guest room he was staying in. “Wha? Boss?”

“Case. Get your ass in gear. Call Ziva and McGee.” Gibbs barked.

“Right, Boss.” Tony nodded still a little groggy, but making motions towards getting up. He grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand while Gibbs took first shower calling first McGee and then Ziva to meet them at the crime scene. 

Gibbs was surprised at the lack of comments from Tony about what had happened the previous night. Was he just a one night stand for Tony? What was going on? He couldn’t worry about it now. They had to focus on the case, but he couldn’t help wondering what would happen tonight.

For once, they had an open and shut case. Gibbs and Tony arrived back at Gibbs’ house shortly after 6pm. They went about their normal routine and wasn’t it odd that they had a normal routine when Tony had to stay over? 

Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye still unsure what to make of what had happened last night and why Tony hadn’t commented on what they’d done at all. When Tony went up to bed like normal without saying anything Gibbs decided to just forget about what had happened. He continued to work on his boat for a while before retiring to his own bed for the night.

Gibbs watched Tony leave his bed, yet again, with confusion. Don’t get him wrong the sex had been great, but yet again Tony was returning to his own room. “Tony?”

Tony appeared to ignore him and continued back to his bed in the guest room.

Gibbs confusion deepened. The afterglow faded even faster this time. It was hard to stay in that happy sated place when your bed partner continually left the bed after sex.

Still life went on and they still had work the next day, so Gibbs tried to forget about it enough to sleep. It didn’t work very well. His sleep was restless as dreams of Tony leaving haunted him mixed in with the dreams of Tony and him having sex. Gibbs was struggling to remember what was real and what were dreams at this point in time.

The next day went similarly to the previous. No mention of sex or any flirting or any indication that anything had happened for the last two nights from Tony. Work continued as normal as they worked on reports for the case from yesterday. 

Gibbs stalled coming home not sure he could handle another normal night with Tony. Still he finally ran out of excuses and headed for home. Tony had made dinner and left some out for him after it became obvious he was staying late at work. Gibbs couldn’t shake the feeling of domesticity as he ate and wondered what it meant.

Curious if it would happen again, Gibbs called it an early night and headed straight for his bed after he finished eating. He stared at the ceiling unable to sleep, mostly waiting to see if it would happen again. He finally fell asleep around 10 that night. 

He woke up to Tony fucking himself on Gibbs’ cock. Gibbs groaned. He couldn’t help it. Tony felt so good around his cock. 

He tried to hold out and slow down, still confused as to what was going on. Tony wasn’t having any of it and truthfully Gibbs didn’t want to stop either. Though it was odd how Tony didn’t seem to make any response to Gibbs’ pleas.

Before long they both climaxed and Tony was again leaving to return to his temporary room. Frustrated with the loss and confused, Gibbs yelled, “DiNozzo!”

DiNozzo startled awake. “Wha? Boss?”

“What the hell is going on, Tony? Why do you keep leaving after we have sex?” Gibbs growled.

Tony blinked trying to parse the questions still mostly asleep. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We haven’t had sex.”

Gibbs glared and gestured sharply to Tony’s still come covered body.

Tony looked down and muttered, “Crap.”

“Now, what the hell is going on? And don’t even think about lying to me?” Gibbs snarled.

“This is going to sound crazy.” Tony murmured.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled, frustrated.

“I have sexsomnia.” Tony whispered.

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

“It means that I have sex while asleep.” Tony explained.

“I know what it means.” Gibbs glared. 

“How do you…” Tony trailed off. “Never mind.”

“So this was just sex to you. It never meant anything because you were never aware of it.” Gibbs stated.

Tony blushed and looked away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Gibbs growled.

“I know. I know. Never say you’re sorry. Rule 6.” Tony dismissed.

“No. Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it.” Gibbs watched Tony closely, curious how he’d respond to that.

A look of shock crossed Tony’s face and he blinked, utterly stunned as he stared at Gibbs not having expected that.

Gibbs couldn’t help his lips from curling up in a smirk at Tony’s speechlessness.

“Does that mean you’re attracted to me?” Tony blurted.

“Yes. Come back to bed.” Gibbs lifted the covers.

Tony looked between Gibbs and the covers before sighing and sliding into bed next to Gibbs. Gibbs pulled Tony close to him and settled down for the night. Tony lay awake trying to figure out what had just happened before he too followed Gibbs into dreamland.

Work again proceeded as normal the next day. Only this time, Gibbs caught Tony throwing speculative glances at him throughout the day when he thought Gibbs wasn’t looking. Finally as the day rolled around to 4pm, Gibbs got tired of the glances and sent everyone home early. They hadn’t caught a case and it seemed he needed to have a talk with his Senior Field Agent before things got out of hand. 

They both arrived at Gibbs’ house at the same time. Instead of heading down to his boat, Gibbs sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Tony followed the implicit order and sat next to Gibbs, fidgeting nervously. 

“Stop that.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony stilled his nervous movements. “I just don’t know how to handle this. No one has ever found out before.”

“It will be fine. We’ll get through this together. You’re not alone, DiNozzo.” Gibbs attempted to comfort. “In fact, I have an idea for how to put a quietus on your sexsomnia.”

“What?” Tony looked up at Gibbs hopefully. No one had ever suggested a way to stop his sexsomnia before.

“Well since sexsomnia is often brought on by stress, we’ll just have to make sure you’re not stressed out when you fall asleep.” Gibbs leered, giving Tony a once over and making it clear just what he was proposing.

“Are you really sure you’re capable of that? It would have to be a daily responsibility.” Tony teased and flirted.

Gibbs glared. “Are you suggesting I can’t keep up?”

Tony gulped, “Uh… No, boss.”

Gibbs grinned. “Come on, let’s try it out.”

“Now?” Tony asked, surprised.

“Why not?” Gibbs prodded.

“No reason.” Tony backpedaled, grabbing Gibbs hand and leading him upstairs. He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now. 
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
